Coś się w niej złamało
by sequia
Summary: Bellamy zaczął przedzierać się przez las. Kiedy biegł, pomyślał, że Clarke jest zadziwiająco lekka jak na dziewczynę, która na swoich ramionach dźwiga ciężar całego świata. Bellamy zawsze myślał, że nic nie może jej złamać. Jednak kiedy spojrzał na jej bladą twarz zalaną jego krwią, pomyślał z przestrachem, że być może tym razem w końcu coś się w niej złamało.


Silne łapy Ziemian puściły Bellamy'ego i chłopak z impetem padł na wilgotną ziemię. Oprawcy zanim uciekli z hałasem, postarali się, żeby upadł akurat na przebite przez nich ramię. Po zderzeniu z twardą ziemią jego bark zapłonął ogniem i fala bólu zamroczyła go na chwilę. "Wszyscy cali?" - krzyczał ktoś nieopodal, ale on nawet się nie odezwał. Już od dawna był odpowiedzialny za tych ludzi i instynktownie czuł, że nikomu nic nie groziło. Nikomu, oprócz niej.

Bellamy ostatnimi siłami uniósł się z ziemi i odszukał wzrokiem leżącą obok Clarke. Jedno spojrzenie na jej rozwalone na ziemi ciało sprawiło, że jego pierś ścisnęła się ze strachu. Dziewczyna leżała kompletnie nieruchoma. Bellamy z trudem doczołgał się do niej i zauważył, że ziemia wokoło jest nasączona jej krwią. Jego gardło ścisnęło się z przerażenia. Nie musiał być lekarzem, żeby wiedzieć, że to bardzo zły znak.

\- Clarke? - wydusił z siebie drżącym głosem i chwycił w obie dłonie jej zimną, trupio bladą twarz. - Clarke, słyszysz mnie?

Twarz dziewczyny nawet nie drgnęła, a jej oczy pozostawały zamknięte. Bellamy opuszkami palców wyczuł na jej szyi delikatny, ledwie dostrzegalny puls i ucisk na jego piersi lekko zelżał. „Ty żyjesz" – wysapał z ulgą, bardziej do siebie niż do Clarke. Szybko uniósł jej brodę i przybliżył swoją twarz do jej ust, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, ale nie mógł o tym teraz myśleć. Odczekał kilka sekund z wstrzymanym oddechem i upewnił się, że jej klatka piersiowa unosi się miarowo. Clarke oddychała, więc on też mógł. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc z uczuciem ulgi. „Wszystko będzie dobrze" – powiedział do nieruchomej dziewczyny, chociaż nie mogła go usłyszeć.

Bellamy pochylił się nad wciąż nieruchomą Clarke i delikatnie wsunął ręce pod jej ciało. Kiedy wziął ją w ramiona, poczuł ukłucie bólu w prawym barku, ale nie zawahał się ani na chwilę. Jednak kiedy się podniósł, nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie i usłyszał czyjś zaniepokojony głos.

\- Bellamy, co ty robisz? Ledwo stoisz na nogach!

Kane pojawił się znikąd i złapał go za ramię, wyraźnie starając się go zatrzymać. Bellamy jednak nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi, Clarke jest ranna!

Bellamy rzucił się biegiem, nie zastanawiając się, dokąd. Wiedział tylko, że w tym lesie nie jest bezpieczna. Pognał przed siebie, nie zważając na palący ból w ramieniu. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem jakby nowy sztylet wbijał się w jego rękę. Po chwili zauważył, że krew z jego barku spływała świeżymi strużkami na policzek Clarke. W ciemności dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby już była martwa. Bellamy jeszcze szybciej zaczął przedzierać się przez las. Kiedy biegł, pomyślał, że Clarke jest zadziwiająco lekka jak na dziewczynę, która na swoich ramionach dźwiga ciężar całego świata. Kiedy ratowała i odbierała ludzkie życia, wydawała się jak ze stali, ale w jego ramionach była taka delikatna i krucha. Bellamy zawsze myślał, że nic nie może jej złamać. Jednak kiedy spojrzał na jej bladą twarz zalaną jego krwią, pomyślał z przestrachem, że być może tym razem w końcu coś się w niej złamało.

* * *

Siarczysty deszcz wpadał w oczy Kane'a, niemal kompletnie go oślepiając. Mężczyzna widział jedynie sylwetkę Bellamy'ego majaczącą między drzewami. Ten kształt wkrótce połknęła ciemność i Kane został sam.

Niezupełnie sam. Przy jego uchu rozlegały się bolesne jęki chłopaka. Murphy opierał się o Kane'a, nie mogąc utrzymać się na własnej zranionej nodze.

\- Nie dogonimy go – mruknął Murphy.

\- Bellamy, czekaj! – wysapał mężczyzna. Musiał się zatrzymać. Wiedział jednak, że Bellamy nawet go nie słyszy. Biegł z Clarke w ramionach tak, jakby to jego, a nie jej życie było w tarapatach.

\- Niech pan zobaczy, on chyba znalazł jaskinię.

Kane podniósł głowę i po chwili udało mu się dostrzec Bellamy'ego schowanego pod szeroką półką skalną. Mężczyzna przyspieszył kroku, wciąż niosąc na sobie ciężar nastoletniego chłopaka. Kiedy doczłapał się do jaskini, był już kompletnie wyczerpany.

\- Szybko, Clarke jest ranna! – krzyknął Bellamy, kładąc dziewczynę na ziemi. – Niech ktoś rozpali ogień!

Kane'owi udało się zrobić jeszcze parę kroków do wnętrza jaskini, gdzie pomógł Murphy'emu usiąść pod ścianą i upewnił się, że z jego nogą nie jest tak źle. Potem, już bez ciężaru na plecach, zgromadził pospiesznie trochę drewna i zapałki i rzucił to wszystko pod nogi Murphy'ego.

\- Rozpal ogień, synu – polecił mu tylko i poczłapał do Bellamy'ego. U jego stóp leżał duży i ciemny kształt, który musiał być Clarke. Bellamy krzątał się wokół niej gorączkowo, ale Kane nie mógł nic zobaczyć w ciemności nocy. Dopiero kiedy po chwili ogień rozjaśnił wnętrze jaskini, Kane zobaczył ranną Clarke.

Na ten widok mężczyzna zrozumiał, skąd to przerażenie u Bellamy'ego. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby była na skraju śmierci. Jej ciało było zalane krwią, a jej skóra w świetle ogniska miała chorobliwy bladozielony kolor. Kane spojrzał na Bellamy'ego i zobaczył bezradność, jakiej nie widział na twarzy strażnika nigdy wcześniej.

\- Straciła mnóstwo krwi – powiedział szybko Kane i zaczął oglądać jej ciało w poszukiwaniu rany.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział Bellamy i Kane spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. Głos żołnierza, tak pewnie wykrzykujący rozkazy, teraz drżał. Chłopak uciskał dłońmi bok dziewczyny, ale spod jego palców wypływały strugi krwi.

\- Szlag – wymamrotał chłopak. – Zaraz się wykrwawi.

Bellamy zaczął przygotowywać opatrunek, by zablokować wypływ krwi, ale miał problem z dotarciem do rany, przykrytej gorsetem z twardej skóry. Kane tylko patrzył bezradnie, jak chłopak próbował zrobić sobie miejsce i chciał już rozpinać wiązanie na piersiach dziewczyny, jednak w ostatniej chwili jego palce się zatrzymały. Zamiast tego chłopak wziął nóż i rozciął ubranie wokół rany, resztę ciała pozostawiając zakrytą. Kane przez chwilę gapił się na Bellamy'ego jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu, ale chłopak nawet tego nie zauważył.

Dopiero po chwili Kane spojrzał z powrotem na Clarke i momentalnie się przeraził. Rana na jej brzuchu wyglądała okropnie. Od pępka do kości biodrowej ciągnęło się długie rozcięcie, z którego wypływała niemal cała rzeka krwi. Kane zbledł, ale było to nic w porównaniu z wyrazem twarzy chłopaka.

\- Szkoda, że nie ma tu Abby – powiedział cicho Bellamy. – Wiedziałaby, co zrobić.

Kane wstrzymał oddech na wzmiankę o kobiecie, ale nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć.

\- Jakoś radziłeś sobie bez jej pomocy, kiedy wysłaliśmy was na Ziemię.

\- Tak, ale wtedy miałem Clarke – powiedział smutno chłopak. – To ona zawsze wszystkich za mnie ratowała. Jej nigdy nic się nie dzieje.

\- Taa, spójrz tylko na nią – mruknął nagle Murphy z wnętrza jaskini. – Jak to możliwe, że jeden i drugi bez przerwy latacie za Clarke i jej matką, a wciąż nie wiecie, jak się leczy ludzi?

Kane zauważył, że Bellamy nagle cały się spiął.

\- Nie latam za Clarke – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Mów sobie co chcesz – mruknął z lekceważeniem Murphy. – Ale ona umrze, mając takiego lekarza jak ciebie.

Bellamy nagle zerwał się na równe nogi i Kane'owi udało się go złapać w ostatniej chwili.

\- Skup się, synu – powiedział Kane, spoglądając chłopakowi w oczy. Widział, że w spojrzeniu Bellamy'ego było pełno gniewu, ale kiedy wzrok chłopaka znów spoczął na Clarke, jego oczy momentalnie złagodniały. Powrócił do niej bez zastanowienia, nawet nie spoglądając na Murphy'ego i od razu zabrał się za opatrywanie rany.

\- Wcale nie umrzesz – wyszeptał nagle, patrząc na nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Kane podawał mu tylko kawałki materiału, które znalazł w plecaku i patrzył bezradnie, jak chłopak próbował opatrzyć ranę drżącymi rękami.

\- Masz rację, nie umrę.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli ze zdumieniem na dziewczynę. Miała ledwo otwarte oczy, ale Kane'owi wydało się, że lekko się uśmiecha.

\- Świetnie ci idzie – mruknęła cichutko, a potem jej głowa opadła bezwładnie na kamienną podłogę.

\- Clarke! – krzyknął Bellamy i złapał ją za głowę, ale było już za późno. Dziewczyna straciła przytomność. – Clarke, otwórz oczy!

Bellamy nie wiedział już, co robi. Trzymał Clarke za głowę, zamiast uciskać ranę i na posadzkę pociekła kolejna struga jej krwi. Kane wiedział, że Bellamy był bezużyteczny i sam zabrał się za zakładanie opatrunku. Próbował zabandażować jej brzuch, ale potrzebował pomocy.

\- Podnieś ją trochę – rozkazał Bellamy'emu i chłopak znów wziął ją w ramiona. Teraz Kane mógł spokojnie zabandażować jej brzuch. Kiedy pospiesznie owijał tkaninę wokół jej tułowia, słyszał tylko, jak Bellamy powtarzał dziewczynie wciąż te same słowa:

\- Trzymaj się, Clarke. Nie dam ci umrzeć.

* * *

Deszcz wciąż padał, kiedy jakiś czas później Kane próbował zasnąć. Leżał na niewygodnej kamiennej posadzce w kącie jaskini, a jego twarz była ukryta w cieniu. Słyszał cichutkie chrapanie Murphy'ego tuż obok, ale sam nie mógł zasnąć. Jego głowa pulsowała boleśnie na wspomnienie drewnianej pałki, którą ogłuszyli go wcześniej Ziemianie. Oczy miał zamknięte, licząc na odrobinę odpoczynku, ale czuł, że nie zaśnie. Zamiast tego uważnie nasłuchiwał, czy wciąż słychać było ciche, płytkie oddechy Clarke. Chociaż wydawała się stabilna, nie był pewien, czy zrobili wszystko, żeby zapobiec jej śmierci.

Nagle w jaskini rozległy się ciche kroki i Kane otworzył oczy. Dostrzegł jednak z ulgą wysoką, silną sylwetkę Bellamy'ego wchodzącego do jaskini. Kane nie zauważył nawet, kiedy strażnik wyszedł. Chłopak stąpał ostrożnie, jakby nie chciał obudzić rannych. W jego rękach były jakieś dziwne kształty i położył to wszystko na podłodze tuż obok Clarke.

Kane obserwował cicho, jak Bellamy pochylił się nad dziewczyną, żeby sprawdzić jej opatrunek. Jego twarz była skupiona i spokojna, ale Kane wiedział, że to tylko pozory. Nie raz już widział Bellamy'ego, jak próbował ukryć swoje emocje pod maską obojętności. Bez trudu rozpoznawał to spojrzenie w oczach strażnika, kiedy ten patrzył na Clarke.

Chłopak ściągnął z niej kurtkę Kane'a, którą wcześniej ją przykryli, i zamiast tego okrył ją prawdziwym kocem. Kane rozpoznał koc z samochodu, a więc Bellamy musiał udać się do pojazdu, który stał zepsuty parę kilometrów stąd. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że Bellamy był totalnie przemoknięty. Mimo to chłopak zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Podszedł do Kane'a, który udawał, że śpi, przykrył go kurtką i po cichu wrócił na swoje miejsce obok Clarke. Chociaż Kane wcześniej kazał mu odpocząć, było jasne, że chłopak nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić. Spojrzał na ognisko, upewnił się, że ogień jeszcze nie dogasł i na dobre utkwił swoje spojrzenie na Clarke.

Kane udawał, że śpi, ale oczy miał otwarte. Nie mógł przestać patrzeć na Bellamy'ego. Przez cały wieczór obserwował chłopaka, jak opiekował się dziewczyną i było coś hipnotyzującego w tym, jak złagodniała twarz Bellamy'ego. Kane nigdy go takim nie widział. Poznał go jako twardego strażnika, nastolatka bawiącego się w przywódcę. Jego rysy zawsze były twarde jak stal i wydawało się, że takie też było jego serce. A jednak, Kane dostrzegł kiedyś, jak rysy twarzy chłopaka zmieniały się na samą wzmiankę o Clarke. Widział smutek na jego twarzy, kiedy przed kilkoma dniami Clarke wyznała matce, że była zakochana w innej dziewczynie. Mimo to Bellamy zdawał się tym wszystkim nie przejmować. Wciąż spoglądał na nią jak na skarb. I chociaż starał się ukryć to przed całym światem, zwłaszcza przed sobą, nie wiedział, że Kane cały czas na niego patrzył.

Mężczyzna obserwował, jak Bellamy bezsensownie poprawił koc na ciele Clarke, a potem z lekkim wahaniem wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jej policzka. Chłopak zaczął delikatnie ścierać krew z jej twarzy. Kiedy dotarł do czoła, nagle się zatrzymał i coś się zmieniło w wyrazie jego twarzy. Przytknął otwartą dłoń do jej czoła i po chwili cały stężał. Kane'owi wydało się, że usłyszał ciche przekleństwo. Bellamy szybko wstał i wyszedł na chwilę, by zaraz wrócić z jakimś naczyniem. Kane domyślił się, że w środku była woda. Bellamy znów zajął swoje stałe miejsce u boku Clarke, chwycił za jakiś kawałek materiału i zamoczył go w wodzie, a potem ostrożnie położył go na jej czole. „Clarke musi mieć gorączkę" – domyślił się Kane, ale postanowił zostawić z tym Bellamy'ego. Wiedział, że Clarke jest w dobrych rękach.

Faktycznie tak było. Bellamy schłodził jej czoło zimnym okładem, a drugą mokrą tkaniną zaczął zwilżać jej twarz. Ostrożnie, jakby bał się ją zbudzić, wycierał z niej ślady zastygłej krwi. Oczyścił jej policzki, nos i brodę, a potem powoli przesunął się do ust. Wtedy dziewczyna lekko otworzyła oczy, a chłopak odsunął się szybko.

\- Clarke? – szepnął cicho, żeby nie zbudzić pozostałych, ale nie wiedział, że oni wcale nie śpią.

\- Bellamy – wychrypiała równie cicho Clarke.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Kwitnąco – mruknęła ledwo dziewczyna, a Bellamy po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnął. – Co się stało?

\- Dźgnęli cię mieczem – wyjaśnił chłopak dziwnie zmienionym głosem.

\- Pokaż.

Zanim zdążył ją powstrzymać, Clarke ściągnęła z siebie koc i zaczęła dobierać się do opatrunku.

\- Co ty robisz? – zaniepokoił się Bellamy.

\- Muszę to zobaczyć.

\- Okej – zgodził się posłusznie. – Ale pozwól mi to zrobić.

Chłopak grzebał chwilę u swojego boku i wyciągnął skądś nożyczki, którymi ostrożnie rozciął wszystkie bandaże. „Tyle pracy na nic" – pomyślał zgryźliwie Kane, ale nie protestował.

Kiedy bandaże przestały ściskać brzuch, z rany wypłynęła świeża krew i Clarke jęknęła cicho.

\- Musisz to zszyć – powiedziała Bellamy'emu.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią z niepokojem.

\- Mówiłaś, że świetnie mi szło.

\- Powiedziałam tak, żeby Murphy pomyślał, że jesteś idealny – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna.

\- A nie jestem?

Clarke uśmiechnęła się lekko i Bellamy odpowiedział jej tym samym.

\- Będziesz musiała mi mówić, co mam robić.

\- Znajdź igłę i nici w apteczce– poleciła dziewczyna.

\- To akurat wiem – mruknął Bellamy, ale Kane był pewien, że chłopak nie poradziłby sobie teraz nawet z tym zadaniem. – Mam.

\- Teraz złap mnie za brzuch.

Bellamy spojrzał na Clarke, jakby to polecenie go zaskoczyło. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, co się dzieje. Kane patrzył, jak Bellamy powoli położył dłoń na podbrzuszu Clarke i cieszył się, że jego twarz była ukryta w cieniu. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien naprawdę zamknąć oczu. Ciekawość była jednak silniejsza.

\- Zbliż dwa krańce rany jak najbliżej siebie – powiedziała Clarke przytomnie, jakby nie zauważyła zmieszania chłopaka. – I teraz po prostu... to zrób.

\- Po prostu to zrób? – zapytał z przerażeniem chłopak.

\- Bellamy, bez mrugnięcia okiem zabijasz wojowników, a nie potrafisz zaszyć małej rany? – zdziwiła się Clarke.

\- Zazwyczaj to ty jesteś od zszywania ran, a ja od zabijania – powiedział chłopak zdenerwowanym głosem.

Dziewczyna wybuchła cichym śmiechem.

\- Clarke, zaraz się wykrwawisz! – krzyknął z przerażeniem chłopak. – Nie możesz się śmiać.

\- To mnie nie rozśmieszaj – powiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Mówiłem poważnie – mruknął Bellamy.

Clarke zdawała się go nie słuchać. Była totalnie skupiona na zadaniu.

\- Widziałeś kiedyś, jak twoja mama szyła ubrania?

Bellamy spojrzał na nią uważnie, ale pokiwał głową.

\- Świetnie. Wyobraź sobie teraz, że jestem kawałkiem tkaniny, który musisz zszyć.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, więc Kane domyślił się, że już zabrał się do pracy. Na chwilę zapadła kompletna cisza, ale kiedy tylko Clarke syknęła z bólu, Bellamy od razu przerwał.

\- Dobrze ci idzie – powiedziała zachęcająco Clarke.

\- Przecież cię to boli – odpowiedział z przejęciem chłopak.

\- To nic. Szyj dalej.

Bellamy jak zwykle posłuchał Clarke posłusznie, ale w jego minie było więcej bólu niż u dziewczyny. Po chwili znów się odezwała.

\- Twoja mama byłaby z ciebie dumna – stwierdziła cicho.

\- Możesz przestać gadać? – zdenerwował się Bellamy. – Staram się skupić, żeby nie zrobić ci krzywdy.

Kane'owi wydawało się już, że Clarke posłusznie zamilkła, ale po chwili usłyszał jej cichy głos.

\- Wiesz, że byłaby dumna.

Bellamy westchnął, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Jaskinię wypełniła głucha cisza, przerywana tylko łagodnym trzaskaniem ognia i chrapaniem Murphy'ego. Trwało to w nieskończoność i Kane zaczął już odpływać w sen, kiedy Clarke znów się odezwała.

\- Idealnie – szepnęła. – Teraz możesz to wszystko zabandażować.

\- Najpierw trochę cię umyję – odpowiedział Bellamy.

Kane znów otworzył oczy. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Patrzył, jak Bellamy znalazł czysty kawałek tkaniny i zamoczył go w wodzie, a potem powoli zaczął obmywać podbrzusze Clarke z krwi. Robił to tak delikatnie, jakby bał się zadać jej ból i starał się nie zjechać dłonią niżej niż to było konieczne. Przez cały ten czas unikał jej wzroku, skupiony tylko na kilku centymetrach jej skóry. Ona natomiast przez cały ten czas przyglądała mu się z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy. Może mu się wydawało, ale Kane miał wrażenie, że na chwilę wstrzymała oddech.

\- Okej – wyszeptał nagle Bellamy. – Teraz bandaż.

Chłopak wygrzebał z apteczki czysty opatrunek i przyłożył go do rany.

\- Muszę się podnieść – powiedziała Clarke i zaczęła podnosić się z podłogi z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy. Bellamy szybko ją powstrzymał.

\- Pomogę ci.

Chłopak złapał Clarke i pomógł jej oprzeć się o ścianę jaskini, żeby mógł obwiązać jej tułów bandażem. Nagle cały kolor odpłynął z jej twarzy.

\- Bellamy, twoje ramię!

Clarke uniosła rękę i dotknęła jego barku. Kane dopiero teraz zauważył, że z Bellamym coś było nie tak. Widział wcześniej, że jego ręka była zalana krwią, ale myślał, że to krew Clarke.

\- To nic – odparł szybko chłopak. – Tylko mnie drasnęli.

\- Muszę to zszyć – powiedziała rzeczowo Clarke.

\- Nie teraz. Masz gorączkę, musisz odpocząć.

Clarke nawet go nie słuchała. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby dosięgnąć apteczkę i momentalnie skrzywiła się z bólu. Świeże bandaże na jej brzuchu zabarwiła krew.

\- Dobrze, ale przestań się ruszać! – zgodził się Bellamy.

Clarke posłusznie oparła się o ścianę, a Bellamy zaczął grzebać w apteczce w poszukiwaniu nowej igły i nici. Podał jej to wszystko bez słowa.

\- Przysuń się bliżej – rozkazała Clarke. – I zdejmij kurtkę.

Bellamy wykonał to wszystko posłusznie, ale wydawał się zły. Kane dostrzegł w słabym świetle ogniska, że na ramieniu chłopaka widniało długie rozcięcie, z którego ciekła krew. Clarke wyciągnęła dłoń i ostrożnie dotknęła jego ramienia. Jej mina była zatroskana.

\- Opowiedz mi, co się stało – poprosiła, tym razem znacznie łagodniej i zabrała się za zszywanie rany. Pracowała szybko, jakby robiła coś tak naturalnego jak wiązanie sznurowadeł. Bardziej skupiała się na opowieści Bellamy'ego.

\- Otoczyli nas – powiedział z nutą wściekłości w głosie. – Ziemianie. Nie rozpoznałem, z którego byli klanu, wszystko działo się tak szybko. Zanim się spostrzegłem, leżałaś już na ziemi z rozciętym brzuchem. Jeden z nich drasnął cię mieczem, ale na szczęście miał kiepskiego cela.

Clarke już skończyła zszywanie rany i zabierała się za opatrunek.

\- Słyszałem krzyki Kane'a i Murphy'ego, którzy pojawili się znikąd, pewnie żeby nas ostrzec, ale było już za późno. Ogłuszyli mnie i zabrali mi broń, ich też szybko unieszkodliwili. Wiedzieli, co robią. Szukali Płomienia.

Clarke raptownie przerwała pracę i spojrzała na Bellamy'ego ze strachem.

\- Płomienia? – zdenerwowała się, a potem zmarszczyła brwi. – Przecież my go nie mamy.

Nagle jej twarz rozjaśniła się z ulgi.

\- Całe szczęście, że oddałam go Roanowi – ucieszyła się dziewczyna. – Będzie tam bezpieczny.

\- Taa – mruknął Bellamy, ale nagle opuścił głowę. Clarke od razu to zauważyła.

\- Co jest?

Bellamy uporczywie unikał jej wzroku.

\- Nie jestem pewny, czy jest teraz bezpieczny – powiedział w końcu.

Clarke przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, tylko wlepiła w chłopaka zdenerwowane spojrzenie. Zapadła cisza i Kane zauważył, że chrapanie Murphy'ego nagle ustało.

\- No powiedz – zażądała ostrym głosem Clarke. Nie próbowała już być cicho, a Kane przestał udawać, że śpi. Murphy również wpatrywał się nich z napięciem. Wszyscy czekali, kiedy to nastąpi. W końcu Bellamy podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej w oczy spojrzeniem pełnym bólu.

\- Nie wiedziałem, co robić – wyznał cicho. – Ci Ziemianie byli gotowi cię zabić. Chcieli cię przeszukać, żeby znaleźć Płomień. Nie chciałem, żeby... Powiedziałem im, że go nie mamy.

Kane i Murphy spojrzeli na siebie. Nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego Bellamy nie powiedział jej wszystkiego. Kane pamiętał dokładnie, jak dowódca Ziemian rozkazał swoim ludziom rozebrać Clarke. Na jego ustach błąkał się uśmieszek, który nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że nie chodziło mu tylko o przeszukanie Clarke. Z jakiś powodów jednak Bellamy wcale o tym nie wspomniał. To było jak decyzja, żeby nie rozwiązywać jej gorsetu, tak jakby Bellamy chciał za wszelką cenę dbać o jej czystość, nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że zapłaci za to jej gniewem.

\- Powiedziałeś im, gdzie jest?! – oburzyła się Clarke.

\- Sami się domyślili – powiedział smutno Bellamy. – Zanim odeszli, mówili: „Na pewno dała go jemu". Ruszyli w stronę Polis. Wiedzą, że dałaś go Roanowi.

Kane spojrzał na Clarke, spodziewając się wybuchu, ale zamiast tego dziewczyna nagle odrzuciła od siebie koc i zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- Co ty robisz? – wykrzyknął z przerażeniem Bellamy.

\- Idę do Polis.

\- Oszalałaś?!

Chłopak złapał ją szybko i przygwoździł ją do podłogi.

\- Puść mnie, Bellamy! – krzyknęła dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach. – To twoja wina! Znajdą ją! Znajdą Lexę!

Na dźwięk tych słów Bellamy nagle zastygł w bezruchu, a zdziwiona tym Clarke również przestała się szarpać. Przez chwilę tylko patrzyli na siebie, oboje ze łzami w oczach, a potem nagle chłopak puścił ją i powiedział:

\- Pójdę po nią.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mrugnąć okiem, Bellamy był już na nogach i pakował swoje rzeczy. W kilka sekund był już gotowy do wyjścia, gotowy na śmierć. Niedokończony opatrunek zwisał z jego ramienia, ale chłopak nawet tego nie zauważał. Posłał tylko jedno przelotne spojrzenie w stronę Clarke, a potem wyszedł w ciemność nocy.

\- Bellamy, zaczekaj!

Kane zerwał się na równe nogi, uderzając głową o sufit jaskini, ale nie zważając na nic pognał za chłopakiem na zewnątrz. Deszcz otrzeźwił go jak prysznic i mężczyzna wkrótce odszukał Bellamy'ego wzrokiem pośród drzew.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! – krzyknął za nim Kane.

Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak się odwróci, a jednak to zrobił. Wtedy Kane zupełnie się zdumiał. Musiało mu się wydawać, to musiał być deszcz, ale Kane mógł przysiąc, że w oczach Bellamy'ego widział łzy.

\- Ona uważa inaczej – powiedział gniewnie, wskazując w kierunku jaskini.

\- To samobójstwo – odparł tylko Kane. – Nie masz broni, jesteś ranny.

\- To jest warte ryzyka – odpowiedział Bellamy i na jego twarzy coś się zmieniło, a wzrokiem uciekł daleko stąd.

\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda. To tylko chip.

Kane spojrzał na chłopaka z nadzieją, że uda mu się wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy. Kane dopiero wrócił z Polis i wiedział, że nie jest tam bezpiecznie. Wiedział jednak również, po tym wszystkim co widział w jaskini, co odpowie Bellamy.

\- Nie dla niej.

Z tymi słowami i ze smakiem łez w ustach, Bellamy odszedł w ciemność.

Kane odwrócił się i skierował swoje kroki w stronę jaskini. Wiedział, że nie zdoła zatrzymać Bellamy'ego. Kiedy wchodził do środka, nagle przypomniał sobie słowa, które gdzieś kiedyś usłyszał.

\- Zrobiłby wszystko, by ją chronić – powiedział cicho. Nie myślał jednak, że ktokolwiek go usłyszał.

\- Ona najwyraźniej ma to gdzieś – powiedział głośno Murphy. Patrzył na Clarke, która położyła się na ziemi i teraz ona udawała, że śpi. Kane roześmiał się gorzko, myśląc z bólem, że chyba po raz pierwszy Murphy miał rację.


End file.
